Recent developments in the field of computer vision remarkably improved some application areas of science and technology such as surveillance systems. There is an increasing demand for surveillance systems capable of monitoring a restricted region such as banks, public institutions, congested roads or the like.
In line with the increasing demand for such surveillance systems, there is a need to capture clear images of a particular object (e.g., suspect) to allow for the apprehending of a target object (e.g., wanted criminal). Due to the low image quality of stored images and the requirement for large storage capacity for images having high image quality, finding suspects on a “wanted list” can pose a serious challenge when the exact time of a crime is unknown and when authorities have a large amount of recorded videos to review.